


Two Little Suitcases

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby reflects on the many times he has opened the door to two little suitcases. Wee!chesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Suitcases

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This was inspired by Elizabeth Smart’s song, Family, found here: 
> 
> http://soundcloud.com/elizabethjeansmart 
> 
> You should check out all her songs because they’re awesome!!!

Two Little Suitcases

 

Bobby opened the door and was greeted by two little boys staring back up at him. This had been a normal occurrence for three years now; ever since John Winchester had first shown up at his doorstep asking for information on a poltergeist he was hunting a few towns away. Since then, Bobby was visited by John and his two young sons every few months. Usually John was just looking for research, or a place to crash for a few days, but there were also many times, like tonight, Bobby was greeted by two little boys with two little suitcases and a father who had to rush off to work a case without two little boys in tow. These times used to worry Bobby, as he had never been around kids before and had no idea what to do with two young children, but now, after years of experience, Bobby had grown fond of the boys, and though he’d never admit it, he looked forward to having them around for a few days. 

Bobby lived alone and was used to the peace and quiet that usually surrounded his house, but when the boys showed up that peace and quiet was thrown out the window and was replaced by the sound of running feet and constant chatter. Strangely enough, Bobby didn't mind this. Last year, Bobby had even transformed his guest bedroom into a room for the boys, equipped with bunk beds and filled to the brim with toys. Bobby still remembered the look on little Sammy’s face and the speechless Dean when they saw the new room. Bobby didn't know why, but seeing these reactions from the two little boys that he had grown so fond of and even may go as far as saying he loved, made Bobby feel good. Giving the boys a space of their own, knowing the lives that these kids lived, made Bobby feel glad that he could give the boys a bit of joy in their childhood that no longer existed. Bobby liked the idea of giving the boys a home, a place that they could be kids and play. Where they could have toys and books and not just whatever could fit in two little suitcases. 

Bobby didn't think ill of John either. He knew that John did the best he could for his boys and even though they didn't have much, Bobby knew that those boys were showered with love. But, Bobby still felt sorry that the boys didn't have a normal childhood, couldn't be kids all the time. That is why Bobby made sure that whenever he had the boys, he let them be kids. Taking them to the zoo and playing catch were starting to be a normal occurrence when Bobby got the boys for a few days. Bobby looked forward to tucking them into bed and reading them bedtime stories at night. And when John came to retrieve his sons, cut up and tired, another monster taken care of, Bobby would pack up the boys, hug them goodbye and wave until he could no longer see the impala. The peace and quiet would again be restored and he would have all the time in the world for himself.

Yet, Bobby couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart as the impala pulled away each and every time. He may have never had children, but Sam and Dean Winchester were as much Bobby’s kids as they were John’s and even though they were not related by blood, they would always be family in Bobby’s mind and the door would always be opened for them.   
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback is wonderful!


End file.
